


But Are They Like Monsers

by orphan_account



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Gay, Immortal, LGBTQ, M/M, Romance, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22244098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I take Penny Dreadful's lack of context of Ethan Chandler and Dorian Gray to a much needed place. I think the show handled it's ability to have an incredibly complex relationship and tossed it in a dumpster and I intend to fix it. This is going to start at the penultimate episode for the two men and move from there.
Relationships: Ethan Chandler/Dorian Gray
Kudos: 30





	1. The First Night

Blood.Sweat.Tears.Flesh.Love.Hatred.Creation.Destruction.

Ethan's lip trembled on the edge of his absinthe glass as frantic visceral images of his life played out on the stage of his memory. The music rattled the floor beneath him and traveled up through his spine. A wave crashing against the rocks of a violent shore. Everything was so very loud. He could feel the invisible pull of hands reaching out from what he could only imagine was hell. First it his ankles, than his thighs and then his neck. They were trying to drag him down into the void where memory could not be recollected after.

He'd lost time. He had no idea when he'd moved from the couch to rest in front of Dorian Gray, his hand around his neck. The hands were encouraging; as if saying to squeeze harder. He could probably do it, pop the ephemeral boy's head clean off and think none the wiser of it; but Dorian's innocent but fearful expression cut through him like a knife; severing the invisible hands from their wrists. Just that one look, freeing him from himself.

Do you want to be someone else?

Ethan's hand tightened as he yanked Gray forward their lips colliding together as the beating of Dorian's wild heart healed his trauma if only for a moment. In a moment of lucidity the damaged and tired man pulled back as if assessing himself. He'd not killed Gray but surely he still had transgressed. To kiss another man was also a sin comparable to murder was it not? Suddenly Ethan was afraid but still the hands had command without control reminding him of what he was. Ethan's fingers fell across Dorian's silken shirt as he ripped it down desperate now to keep the memories away. He hoped that Gray wouldn't stop him.He wasn't sure the temptation to destroy him would be abated if he did. Than what he was sure now he'd mistaken as fear became something else entirely across the immortal's face. It was the same expression as his own although tempered. Ethan gasped almost inaudibly as ringed fingers swept up his torso, nimbly and much less frantically unclothing him.

Not once did the two men look away from each other as the music crescendo beneath them and up the walls. It was Dorian's turn to return the stolen kiss as if testing the waters, unsure if Ethan even knew what he was asking for. The man knew things he would never admit to , like Wagner, but Dorian wasn't certain this was an area the westerner had traversed. The kiss was returned with the sort of desperation that Dorian had experienced from mortals before, but this was raw and uncultivated. Ethan had not come to his abode with intentions of romance like the others before him. He didn't have the same enthralled gaze as others did. This felt honest and honesty was not something Dorian often danced with.

Their kiss broke once more, bodies close and warm. Dorian was keenly aware of the American's hand on the back of his head, pulling at his hair. He could see the beginning of raw emotion forming on the edge of Ethan's eyes and he leaned up pressing his lips to the spot, salty tears collecting on his tongue.

"Are you certain?" He whispered against the taller's ear and he could feel the scruffy man twitch. Gray would accept rejection if it came to that. As he awaited an answer his eyes swept down Ethan's neck following a collected ball of sweat as it rolled and clung to the man's protruding right nipple.

"I-" Ethan swallowed his throat dry."I'm not certain of anything." More stark-naked honesty. "I want to be someone else, anyone else, but I don't know who that is." Ethan's eyes swept to meet Dorian's once more."Who...am I?"

"Tonight?" Gray asked softly and Ethan nodded. Dorian hand slipped down the other's arm and to the front of his trousers ghosting his fingertips against his stomach."You can be anything you wish..." The suggestion appeared to be too much for the American to handle and Dorian sighed softly his hand traveling toward Ethan's trembling hand at his hip."Be mine for the night than..."

"Yours?" Ethan's voice was barely audible as the music scratched to a soft halt and they were left in silence. He'd never been another man's anything. He'd never considered what that would mean. It wasn't the same as a woman that much he was sure of. Still the thought of something foreign and unfamiliar calmed his nerves. He didn't want to be in control tonight, something tragic would happen if he was. "...Please." His voice pitched high as his eyebrows furrowed his normally gruff exterior melting away with the tug of each button on his slacks.

"Alright." Dorian's hand paused over the last button of sanity holding the man together as he swept his eyes up to Ethan's face, which was frozen in uncertain fear and desperation. "Ethan."

The man's eyes snapped down to meet him. Before Dorian could ask once more if the man was sure, his mouth devoured by a wolfish growl. He supposed that was answer enough. As they fell Dorian's hand slipped between the gap of Ethan Chandler's stomach and linen. The pain of landing on the cold floor barely registered against Ethan's taut back as Gray prowled over top of him pinning his hands above his head as the other grasped his manhood.

"Oh." The words slipped from Ethan's mouth as his eyes fluttered closed. Dorian wasn't a large man by any means, up until now Ethan had even considered him to be quite feminine but being commanded like this in such an intimate manner was overwhelming. His face flooded flush like a young virgin as he turned his head away from Gray's intense scanning of his exposed body.

"You're quite pretty American." Dorian teased and Ethan grunted wiggling his hips in discomfort. He didn't know how to respond to compliments, especially from someone who looked like Dorian Gray of all people."Tell me." Ethan wheezed as Gray's hand returned from below his abdomen and gripped the sides of his face, fingers leaving marks against his cheeks."Is this your first time like this?" Wasn't it obvious? Air rushed out from between Ethan's teeth as he tilted his head down."Than I'll be sure to be careful." Ethan blinked as Dorian released his face his fingers walking down his chin and across his right nipple giving it a rough flick.

"Fuck." The expletive came shooting from Ethan's mouth as the middle of his back came off the floor, lifting the smaller man perched on his legs. 

"Sensitive. Unexpected." Gray's head tilted as pushed his thumb down and over Ethan's flesh, kneading it softly. Watching the larger and much more muscular man squirm under such a simple gesture was something. Had no woman even touched him in this way? What a tragedy.

"Why..." Ethan quivered. "Why does this feel like this?" Ethan had partaken in a lot of sex. It was fun, so why wouldn't he; but this wasn't the same as smashing a pretty woman against the side of his caravan back home.

"Hm." Dorian shrugged unsure he could give Ethan a satisfying answer. Instead he thought it best to just demonstrate what the man had been missing out on all this time. The immortal dove down, tongue brushing against Ethan's lips parting them forcibly as he continued kneading the flesh underneath him. They remained like this until Ethan's chest began to burn, desperate for oxygen as he broke away gasping for air. A chuckle slipped from the immortals lips."Remembering to breathe is normally step one American."

"Fuck you." Ethan mumbled and Dorian raised an eyebrow snickering.

"Do you want that?"

"What?" Ethan's adams apple bobbed as Dorian leaned over him, predatory.

"Would you want that? Earlier I asked you to be mine for the night. I didn't want to assume but, would you like to fully explore what that means?"

Sweat slipped from between Ethan's shoulders to the edge of his barely holding on linen cloth pants. "Yes." He and perhaps even Gray was surprised by his lack of hesitance. "Yes please...whatever it is you intend..." He continued suddenly desperate as he leaned up Dorian's hands falling from his wrists to fall across his thick neck stopping him from moving any further. They'd suddenly switched positions in more ways than one.

"Than I will." Dorian pulled the other close throwing his slender legs around the man's back as he became cradled in his lap. "But first..." His teeth captured Ethan's bottom lip for a moment before kissing him once more, speaking through the kiss."Let me enjoy this." Dorian wasn't sure what this was, but he sure as hell wasn't going to let it go to waste.

Eventually all articles of clothing were discarded in the throes of absinthe fueled fervor as Ethan Chandler found himself pinned down on his knees against the cold floor pre-cum splashing onto his inner thighs from his over-swelled excitement. He was trembling as he pressed his forehead against the floor, the coolness doing nothing for what felt like a mad fever taking over his body. He was covered in bites and bruises from head to thigh.

"Ethan." Dorian touched the small of the American's back as the man flinched the heat of Dorian's finger tips shocking him. Gray knew that perhaps he'd drawn it all out a bit to long for someone un-used to such things, but he had found himself lost in it all. Before he could ask if Ethan wanted him to stop the man shifted himself up onto his elbows in a posture he'd seen women he'd been with do a number of times for him. Dorian smiled softly as he watched goose pimples spread over Ethan's shoulders as he swept his hand down to his rear.

"Can't...take much more." Ethan responded desperately against the floor tasting the old veneer against his lips. "Please." Dorian felt like he owed Ethan an apology suddenly. The man was on the edge probably desperately trying not to tip over.

"Very well." Dorian shifted softly having already prepared Chandler moments before this. His fingers brushing the inside of him meticulously. He positioned himself behind the other his hand slipping back up his back and the other digging fingers into the pleading man's side.

Ethan wasn't sure what was about to happen. Dorian's fingers had already been there, but he knew that was pittance compared to the real thing.

Dorian decided trying to warn the other man might result in Ethan losing his nerve so instead he simply went for it, slowly at first out of concern.

"Holy shit." Chandler gasped as he felt wondrous pain spike up his back as Dorian's flesh invaded his space. His fingers scraped the floor leaving marks no human should be able to leave as he made a sound closer to that of an animal than a human man. Dorian noticed but didn't stop as he watched the man prone underneath him mewl and scrap his mansion's floor. He'd been alive for a long time and read hundreds of books, but never in his endless lifetime had he thought he'd run across one, a real living breathing werewolf. He'd caught onto it somewhere between seeing glinting teeth behind lips engulfing his cock and yellow lupine eyes flashing in the darkness as they exchanged desperate kisses. Now it was obvious and everything suddenly made a lot more sense, but there was no time for that as the wolf-man broke underneath him, previously capped ejaculation puddling between Ethan's legs as he gasped his whole body shuddering. He felt shame climb up his exhausted limbs as he began to collapse only held up by his bruised elbows and Dorian."S...sor.."

"Shush." Dorian chided gently as he allowed himself to do the same as the other his warmth spilling out between Ethan's sweaty flesh. He pulled himself out limp and tired as he collected the heaving breathless man into his chest feeling a few hot tears slide down his stomach."Hey...' Suddenly concerned Gray wrapped his arms around the other tightly.

"I'm a monster..." Ethan's eyes fluttered closed as he mumbled against the other.

"Hardly." Dorian knew what a true monster looked like."Unique maybe." He wasn't sure he'd be able to manage to carry Ethan up any steps now, but they couldn't just sit in the middle of their afterglow mess either. The slender immortal rose to his feet pulling Ethan with him as he guided him softly to the couch they'd shared absinthe at an eternity ago. Both found purchase against each other as Ethan exhaled tiredly, nearly half asleep by the time his back hit skin and satin."Very unique." Gray pushed sweat plastered hair out of the gunslinger's face and sighed his own eyes falling closed.

Somewhere in the dark, shrouded in secrecy. The painting of Dorian Gray shifted. A chain of sin wrapped around one of his limbs clattering to the stone cold floor underneath his ghastly visage. There were many left, but the cold weight of his immortality suddenly felt a lot lighter.


	2. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Context: For me Ethan's half-wolf form is closer to something you'd usually see in an anthropomorphic anime rather than the classic American style werewolf. Ears, tail, ect instead of some sideburns and teeth. It's an aesthetic I prefer.)

Dorian placed the back of his hand against his forehead as he slowly opened his eyes. The calling of day rousing him from sleep. His eyes trailed down to his lap half expecting his bed partner for the night to be gone, like most. Gray was instead shocked to find Ethan still there, although not on his lap but beneath his feet on the floor. The man had either rolled off or moved during the night but had remained close despite it all. The immortal man swallowed hard as he slowly leaned up, shuffling his feet so that he didn't accidentally kick the other. 

Why was he still here? Dorian had fully expected him to be gone by morning perhaps to never return. He dare not say anything; afraid that the other would vanish into thin air. One could hear a pin drop if it wasn't for Ethan's soft breathing on the floor. Still, he couldn't remain naked on his couch forever, it was cold. As he slowly began to rise off the couch, desperate not to wake the man under foot he froze as Ethan's hand shot out around his ankle, talons scraping at his calf. Dorian remained as still as possible as Ethan began to rise from the ground onto his knees, his movements inhuman and reminiscent of a house-pet as he used Dorian as a banister his hand sliding up his ankle and between his inner thigh in his tired stupor.

"Mm." Ethan yawned large teeth glinting from what little sunlight was filtered through the room. Dorian twitched as he watched two perfectly formed wolf ears twitch on the American's head only to fold down into his hair vanishing as if they;d never been there to begin with. 

"Ethan." Dorian's voice was lowered and testing, uncertain how the man would react now that he was sober.

"Hm?" Ethan tiredly traced his gaze from the floor up the immortal's body and to his face. Than as though cold water had just been splashed against his back he froze his hand dropping from between Dorian's legs."Mr. Gray!" Chandler stumbled as he moved to stand. A fluffy auburn appendage swinging frantically from behind him vanishing away like an apparition. Dorian decided it be best to pretend he hadn't seen it. "I'm sorry I." Ethan squinted pinching the bridge of his nose. There it was. The hangover.

"It's quite....alright?" Dorian's head tilted as he crossed his arms; resting his chin on his fist so he could examine the other.

"Are you hurt?" Ethan scanned the other softly his memory spotty from last night, but not enough to have forgotten what had happened between them.

"Why would I be hurt?' Dorian asked innocently, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Because I..." Ethan blinked considering the question."I..."

"Mr. Chandler I can assure you that any guilt you are feeling over last night is unnecessary. The kiss was a shock, but everything after was completely ..." Gray smirked."enlightening."

"I uh.." Ethan's face flushed hot, his ears turning a deep red."Um.." He squinted once more the hangover inhibiting his ability to speak. "I have to go." Brona, Brona needed him. Van needed him. He had stuff to do.

"Ah." Dorian nodded hiding the hurt expression forming on his face by turning away to feign indifference."Understandable. It would be rude of me to keep you from your friends."

Ethan had already picked up his trousers from the floor but he paused. Seeing Dorian's shoulders tense up from where he stood. He felt a pang of guilt shoot through him and he shuffled over as he danced into his pants swiping his shirt off the floor."Mr. Gray.." He wasn't sure what to say.

"Hm." Dorian quickly swiped a finger under his eye before turning around."What is it? Missing a sock?"

"No it's...." Ethan's hands paused over the buttons of his shirt. "I have a job to do for Miss Ives and...my lady friend...Brona she..." Ethan's words felt like the same excuses that Dorian had heard many times over from husbands, wives, boyfriends and girlfriends. None of this was new, but it hurt this time. 

"Well I would hate to keep you. Of course..." Dorian moved to step around Chandler but his arm was caught by a taloned hand. "Mr. Chandler surely you should be on your way. You'll be late for your engagements." 

"Mr. Gray." Ethan wasn't stupid, Dorian knew that, so why was he pretending like this wasn't bothering him? "....Dorian." The immortal looked up as the wolf man spoke his name."....I'm sorry." Ethan's accent was thick as his brow furrowed."I...I didn't know it would be...like this." The words he was saying were strange and foreign but he couldn't stop them.

"Be like what Mr. Chandler?" Dorian quipped raising an eyebrow the pain in his eyes being replaced with annoyance and resignation. He fully expected Ethan to renounce last night had happened or at most consider it a mistake. 

"....like..." Chandler exhaled."I don't know really." He'd never thought he'd feel this way about a man before. The same intense connection he'd felt with Brona. The desire to be needed by someone else so strong it made him do irrationally stupid things. "But this." He paused."This isn't over..." He gestured between the two of them."Whatever it is. I'm not going to drop it and run." Dorian blinked surprise overtaking his features. 

"Ethan I hardly think..." His words were stifled by the American's intense gaze.

"I'll be back. I have to...figure things out."

"Alone?" Dorian chided removing Ethan's hand from his arm."Or with your lady of the night?" It was perhaps to mean to say, but Ethan knew that Dorian didn't entirely mean it like it sounded.

"No not...like that." He wasn't running to Brona to prove he was still a man or anything like that. He was just, confused and Dorian had to at least understand that.

"Right." Dorian shifted his weight as he moved around Chandler to pick up his ripped purple shirt."Well do tell when you figure it all out Mr. Chandler." He shifted to throw the ruined shirt around his shoulders but froze as hands came around his hips and he was jerked backwards against the wolfman's hard body feeling a warm slick tongue run up the side of his neck and lips pressing against his jaw. He shuddered as the feeling was withdrawn and Ethan stepped out around him toward the door only glancing back one his hand was on the knob.

"...Thank you." Dorian's mouth opened to respond but before he could the man was gone, a gust of cold air in his wake as the door closed behind him. Dorian hugged himself as he glanced around the room at the dozens of pictures casting their eyes down upon him.

"Yeah well. No one asked you lot." Dorian shouted as he kicked at his pants beneath his feet."Bloody American..." He felt hot tears form at the corner of his eyes and he whipped around."I need a drink." 

/// The moment between Brona and Ethan still happen from episode 6 where he comforts her in bed while she suffers from TB and the exchange apologies and I love yous. The moments between Dorian and Van also still happen where they go out on a dinner date and talk about his paintings in his mansion before havng sex+knifeplay. Before Van runs out on Dorian after having an encounter with the (demon? Satan?) talking to her during the whole thing. 

This next encounter is after Ethan storms out on (Malcom?) after their talk and Dorian is staring at his painting ///

Gray's eyes swept over his painted visage his mouth pulling into a thin line for a confused moment, noticing the fallen chain by his decrepit doubles feet. Why? What had caused such a thing? Surely it hadn't been his throws of passion with Miss Ives? She'd run out on him, scared witless no less. He shifted his nakedness chilling him as he swept the candle away from the painting. It couldn't have been the other thing could it? 

A knock reverberating off the walls from inside the chamber made the forever young looking immortal jump a little. Had Miss Ives returned? He smirked leaving his painting behind him as he stalked out of his secret little lair to find a robe to precariously drape over his shoulders as he moved to answer the door. 

"Miss Ives I didn't expect to-" Dorian's words caught between his teeth as Ethan stood there leaning against his outside door frame. 

"Miss Ives?" Ethan raised an eyebrow as his eyes swept down the others body to the nail marks and blade cut left on Gray's chest. "Ah..." He wasn't hurt by this knowledge only surprised by it. He hadn't thought Miss Ives would be the type to throw in her lot with Dorian.

"Mr. Chandler what are you doing here this late...?" Dorian collected the edges of the robe against his chest trying to hide the damage done to his body. He didn't know why he didn't want Ethan staring at it. 

"I don't really know myself." Ethan admitted with a halfhearted shrug."Can I come in though? It's cold out here." 

"Right.." Dorian stepped aside to allow the other man in closing the door behind them before raising the candle to examine the other man, checking for drunkenness.

"I haven't been drinking Gray." Chandler pushed his fingers through his hair knowing what the other must be thinking. "I mean I HAVE , but not that much." He corrected realizing he had definitely been drinking earlier today. 

"Than....why?" Dorian wasn't sure he had time for this. He was still half hard from his throes with Miss Ives and well, his pride wasn't doing too well either. The state of his painting was weighing heavily on his mind.

"I said I don't rightly know." Ethan groaned lightly his eyes sweeping over the other in the dim candle light."But..." His nose twitched the scent of the other's blood distracting him momentarily. "I..." The gunslinger cleared his throat pointing at the knife wound."Shouldn't you patch that up?" 

Dorian glanced down at his bloody chest having let go of his robe at some point again."Oh...um...I mean..." He shifted."It'll be fine...I'm sure." He brought a hand up to touch the knife mark, his blood staining his pale fingertips. It didn't hurt, well, it did, but not in a bad way. Dorian lifted his gaze up to the other man , taken off guard by his sudden proximity as a calloused hand pressed against his right breast. 

"You like this kinda thing?" Ethan asked curiously and Dorian could only breathlessly nod. "Kinda thought you might be all dominate but I guess you're whatever someone needs in the moment." Chandler's insightful comment wasn't surprising but Gray didn't think he'd ever be one to voice it openly in front of him. 

"Indeed." Dorian shifted as Ethan's other hand came up to his exposed chest to lightly touch the nail marks embedded into his skin. "Jealous?" Fuck. He hadn't meant to say that.

"I.." Chandler hesitated a moment. His mind swimming with the thoughts of their encounter but also Brona's state of health and their exchanged vows of love. So instead of an answer he pressed closer the candle dangerously close to him as Dorian jostled it, hot wax flying onto the American's hand. He didn't react as he smoothed his fingers down Dorian's sides. The man had tiny waist, he'd never noticed. The hands glided back up, thumbs kneading into Gray like how he had done it to Ethan the night before.

"Mr. Chandler I-" Gray's words became caught in his throat as the other yanked him close, more wax sloshing against cold skin as teeth sank through through his flesh."Ah." He gasped as blood pooled up over his bottom lip. He could taste it. The kiss was wet and desperate and he couldn't help falling into it.

The bloody exchange didn't last long as Ethan pulled back resting a hand over Dorian's to steady the candle trembling between his fingers.

"What are we doing?" Ethan asked resting his forehead against the others.

"I believe kissing, but that's not what you're asking is it?" Gray mumbled as his lip began to swell. His eyes swiping to the side."Regardless. I'm barely clothed and cold. Miss Ives left me half finished and I very well would like to-"

"I can help." Ethan offered and Dorian returned his gaze.

"Do you really think that's such a good idea?" The immortal questioned and the wolf-man hesitated. It probably wasn't."Does it matter?" Chandler mumbled. It didn't. "Not at the moment." Gray shifted his free hand dropping to grope the front of the man's trousers."Apparently."

"I didn't come here like this." Ethan defended and Dorian snickered his head moving to lean on the man's shoulder. He was practically shaking.

"Are you laughing at me??""I'm sorry Mr. Chandler." Dorian cleared his throat leaning back. His hand still grasping the other."I just...this is ridiculous..."

"Which part exactly?" It was all ridiculous to him.

"Just...you." Dorian tilted the candle a bit so he could see the man's face fully. It was full of confusion and lust, but also a softness that seemed to follow the man wherever he went.

"Thanks." Ethan mumbled lightly and Gray rolled his eyes releasing the man's manhood to kiss his cheek and snake around him to enter the hall.

"I can't indulge you in play tonight but you're welcome to sleep here." 

"I..." Ethan hesitated.

"On the couch or..." Dorian paused, placing a hand on his hip. His shoulders raising to touch his hears before dropping."With me..I suppose." Ethan could feel an invisible gap opening up between them. 

"Gray...." Had he been wrong to come here after all? Had their exchange this morning been fleeting? 

"If you intend to be here in the morning. Come sleep in my bed, if not, the couch." Dorian refused to turn around to speak to the other. He knew if he did he would beckon him to bed.Chandler shuffled his feet. His words to Brona like a metronome in the back of his head. She was dying. He'd said he loved her. He couldn't let those words be wasted for what? Passionate sex with a man he barely knew? 

"Couch will be fine.." He didn't mean it. He wanted to take the invitation to join Gray in bed, but he was too much of a coward to say it. 

"Very well. There are still some candles lit. Can you find it in the dark?" Dorian already knew he could. He knew Ethan's secret.

"Y-yeah I can." 

"Very well. Goodnight than Mr. Chandler." Dorian began to walk away closing his robe once more, the heat of Ethan's fingers lingering.

"Night.....Mr. Gray." Ethan felt deflated as they parted ways in the hall. He was such an idiot. Why had he come here? Had he come here hoping that things wouldn't be complicated? How selfish of him to think that. "Dammit." The gunslinger collapsed on the couch he'd shared with Dorian the night before his eyes closing. What was he going to do now?


	3. Feeling Seen

Dorian lay in his bed. Sheets draped over his lap, back against his headboard as he exhaled heavily. He’d been awake for the past thirty minutes unable to sleep; instead compelled to watch his bedroom door, somehow thinking perhaps the American would change his mind. He felt naive, a feeling he very well hadn’t felt in quite some time. Why would Chandler come to his bedroom door? Dorian had made it pretty clear he wasn’t interested, but still. How dare he. How dare he come to his mansion and just…. Dorian shifted awkwardly as he moved to stand. 

“How dare he think he can just…” The robe clinging to the slight man’s frame slipped as he faced his bedroom door with contempt. “What am I doing?” Why was he acting like a woman scorned? Why did he care so much whether or not the man wanted to share his bed with him? Still, he was standing now, he couldn’t very well just not give the man a piece of his mind. Gray stomped over to his door to throw it open. The wind immediately flying out of his sails as he stumbled back surprised to find Ethan standing there, his eyes glinting yellow for only a moment. “Mr. Chandler…” Just how LONG had he been there anyway.

“Dorian..I..” Ethan gripped his right arm, nails digging past the linen of his shirt into his skin.”I uh…” A bead of sweat, barely visible slipped down the middle of Ethan’s forehead. Dorian blinked softly noticing the other man trembling in the darkness of his doorway. 

Ah.”Come in.” Dorian stepped aside allowing the man to pass through and shutting the door behind him. Dorian moved to ask what the matter was but found himself violently shoved into the door he’d just closed as Ethan prowled over him a familiar hand wrapping around his throat,”You really can’t keep doing this Ethan.” Gray chided almost playfully as he looked up into the man’s frustrated face.

“I….I know.” Ethan admitted his sense of self barely clingy to the edges of his sanity. “I just. I couldn’t stay on that couch. Thinking about you. What we did there.”

“I hardly think corning me in my bedroom is much better.” Dorian quipped the hand around his throat tightening.”Sorry. You’re right…” He sighed softly his eyes dropping.”You said you’d come back to talk…” Still Dorian hadn’t thought he was serious. 

“I...did but…” 

“Still don’t know what to say?” Dorian snorted; against his better judgement he shifted under the hand pressing him against the door.”Than don’t speak.” Once more wouldn’t matter. It isn’t as if he hadn’t slept with the same person once or twice before. Though, had he? Was it only ever once? The person satisfied with experiencing him and then tossing him away? Or was he the one doing the tossing? 

“Are you sure?” Ethan asked leaning down close nipping at the immortals still swollen bottom lip. Dorian huffed at the question, as if insulted, his hands coming up from his sides to shimmy his robe off. 

“Don’t ask stupid questions American. I’m not some delicate little maiden you have to tend to.” Ethan wasn’t sure he believed Gray about that, despite Dorian’s exterior personality the wolfman suspected the other was much more sensitive than he let on; with this thought in mind Ethan’s hand dropped from Dorian’s neck pressing his hands up against the door behind him. His talons scraping at the door. It was hard, this, trying to suss out his feelings while also being commanded by an animalistic impulse to do terrible terrible things to the man in front of him. 

Dorian swallowed softly. He knew Ethan had no idea what he looked like right now, but he was doing a god awful job of hiding his true nature; sharp yellow eyes piercing straight through his heart. His brain was telling him to run, as though he was being hunted down in the middle of a forest. “Mr. Chandler.” Two sharp ears pinned back on the westerner’s head in response to his voice and he huffed.”You really have no idea do you?”

“Idea of what?” Chandler blinked softly tilting his head, reminding Dorian far to much of a curious pet. 

“Oh...Nothing important.” Gray coughed lightly ducking out from under Ethan’s arms and walking around him. He could practically feel the other turn to follow him an aura of violent intent sweeping the room. He was in fact, very much cornered. He was sure if he didn’t handle this correctly he’d be torn limb from limb. At Least one arm shoved into an armoire. He wasn’t actually sure if that kill him though. He’d never been dismembered before. It was almost enough to peak his curiosity. No. no, no now was not the time for that sort of thing. Before he could formulate a plan to get out of this situation he felt strong arms wrap around his midsection, fur scratching up against his abdomen. Unable to do anything else the immortal let out a nervous chuckle.”Can I ask you something?”

Ethan was barely cognizant now but he shook his head in an attempt to clear it.”Hm?” 

“Does your lady friend know about you? About this?” Dorian shifted his hands gliding down over taloned fingers that could easily disembowel him with a simple swipe. Ethan grunted a growl curling his lips as his eyes closed.

“A-about what?”

“Don’t act coy Ethan. We’re not exactly in a situation for it.”

“.....No.”

“As I thought.” 

“She would be terrified of me. Are...you?” Dorian wasn’t immediately sure if it was really Ethan responding to him anymore. He wasn’t quite educated on the specifics of lycanthropy. He decided if he survived the night that he would read up on it as much as possible. 

“Are you...Ethan?” He asked wondering if that question was to abstract a thing to ask.

“Not exactly.” An answer.”He still believes he fell asleep on the couch.” Was it a separate personality altogether? Or perhaps a different person entirely? 

“...Last night. Was that also you?” Dorian shifted his head very slowly to glance over at the mirror in his room. He could barely make out the large form behind him, warped into something between a man and an animal. 

“No. Well.” The being that wasn’t quite Ethan paused.”Yes and no. I may have egged him into it, but I hardly influenced his decision to let you bed him.” This person was much more pragmatic than Ethan and made it pretty easy to tell the man wasn’t quite himself anymore.

“Are you going to kill me?” Gray asked pulling his way from the mirror.

“Probably” The wolf’s snout lowered to huff hot air into Dorian’s ear making the immortal shiver. “But.” There was a low grunt of annoyance.”I suspect that I wouldn’t be too happy to find you dead in the morning.” 

“You mean Ethan?” Dorian corrected but the wolf shifted releasing him from the prison of his arms. Gray immediately turned around taking a step back to stare up at a breathtakingly large creature eyeing him from the dark, auburn fur glistening in what little light was cast in the room by low candle light. 

“No. Well. He would be far more upset I suspect, but I would be also.” The wolf pointed a talon at the other, poking his chest lightly.”I am far more honest. I prefer you over the woman.” Dorian’s heart thumped in response to the confession.

“Than...Ethan doesn’t actually.” Dorian’s eyes cast to the floor only to be caught by a talon raising his chin back up. 

“Don’t be naive. As I said. We’re not all that much different from one another. He just allows his human guilt to get in the way of going for what he wants.” The talon released the immortal and instead the wolf shifted to prowl around the room, inspecting what was there. His large digitigrade feet clacking on the ground. Gray watched him for a moment collapsing onto the edge of his bed. He was suddenly very exhausted. 

“What are you planning to do with me?’ 

“Hm.” The wolf paused his talons ghosting over a candle before moving to return in front of the slighter man. His yellow eyes sweeping down to the gash left by Miss Ive’s knife-play, bothered by it. “I don’t like it.” Dorian raised an eyebrow before glancing down at his chest suddenly remembering how Ethan had pawed at it earlier. “The only person who would be able to mark you like that is-..”

“You? Being possessive now?” Dorian crossed his legs a sudden surge of defiance welling up inside him. “I hardly think you have the right.” 

“Hmp.” The wolf snorted but cast his angular head away.”I suppose you’re right.” Surprising. “Still, that sinister woman doesn’t deserve you.” Sinister? Miss Ives? Dorian bit his lip, it had been quite odd how she’d run out on him like she had.

“I see.” Dorian brushed a hand down his chest touching the wound once more watching the wolf’s head swivel to watch him from where he stood. “I’m pretty sinister myself don’t you think? What makes me any different?” A snort that sounded an awful lot like a laugh came from the auburn creature.

“Is that what you think of yourself?” The wolf stalked close. Paws slapping on either side of Dorian’s lap a cold nose pressing against Dorian’s own hawkish beak.

“I…” Dorian hesitated.

“You could be but.” Wolf rolled his shoulders back.” So am I.” They all were, but it was all different. 

“We could debate about it all night...wolf, but I hardly…” Dorian wasn’t sure what to say. For once he was at a loss for words. He had no counter argument. He didn’t have to contemplate long however as the creature prowling above him leaned close a taloned paw resting on his thigh.

“I should go. Before I decide to change my mind about things.” 

“You mean killing me?”

“Yes.” The wolf stepped back his form warping just a little as he swept for the bedroom door. 

“Wait…” Dorian winced as he raised a hand out to the other. Why had he said that?

“Hm?’ The wolf didn’t turn back to look at him but he tilted his head in response. Paw on the knob.

“Erm...could you atleast be gentleman enough to kiss me good night?” What silly request was this? What was he asking?

The wolf chuckled turning back around, stalking close, snout breathing out a heavy must. Dorian felt every nerve in his body vibrate compelling him to run away as the wolf leaned over him pushing a snout up against his left cheek before giving it a soft lick.

“That's all you get.” The wolf teased before moving to leave again. Dorian was stunned, his hand shaking as he brought it up to his face.He was soon left alone. He didn’t feel alone though. Warmth gathering in his chest. What had that been? And why did he suddenly feel seen?


	4. Blood And Shame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //Episode 7: Possession. Where The possibility of Dorian and Ethan was burned to the ground because it apparently was just used as a gut punch by possessed Miss Ives. This is where the story is going to really start to diverge from source material a bit.//

Her words cut deep wounding Ethan Chandler more than anything that had come before in his miserable life. 

The shame of having the other men hear what had happened between him and Dorian. The realization that Brona had also slept with the immortal. The feeling of being lied to not only by Brona but Dorian as well. Nothing felt sacred and thus Ethan felt used. Used by the world and the people he’d grown close to in this new land of steam and fairy lights. 

He fueled his frustration into teaching Frankenstein to shoot. Taking shots himself, imagining them to be Miss Ives’s face, than Dorian’s and even Brona’s. He felt exhilarated by it.

“Mr. Chandler?” Victor’s soft voice brought Ethan out of his fever as he lowered than gun to his side, his chest heaving. His eyes sparking as he turned to look at the young doctor. “Are you alright?”

“What do you mean?” Ethan chuckled nervously rubbing his scruffy chin. Victor huffed gently raising an eyebrow. “Ah come on.” The American looked away from the boy’s scrutiny.”We were having fun.”

“What Miss Ives said...or the thing...in her.” Victor hesitated watching the older man tense up. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing although he was certain the revolver was empty in any case.”It’s okay you know…” The doctor softly continued as Ethan’s eyes swept back to look at him. He appeared tired but even more so desperate. Desperate for someone to tell him that everything would be okay. “There is no shame here...with me.” Victor had no right to judge anyone of debauchery.”Sleeping with another man is…”

“Is what?” There was a growl in his voice but more so he felt panic rise in him. He didn’t feel comfortable talking about it but he wanted to hear what Victor had to say regardless. 

“Surely no worse than sleeping with a woman out of wedlock. If you are to believe what the priests have to say.” Victor placed his hands on his hips nodding. As though he’d just solved great riddle. Ethan smirked and couldn’t help but laugh pushing his face into the side of the hand holding the gun.”What's so funny?” Victor mumbled cocking an eyebrow. 

“Ah nothing just…” The gunslinger sighed softly spinning the gun on his finger before holstering it in the back of his pants.”Have you slept with another man before?” He asked rather bluntly watching the younger man’s face heat up and his ears turn red. 

“N-no! I mean…” Victor shuffled awkwardly. He hadn’t even slept with a woman yet! 

“It’s not like sleeping with a woman.” Ethan continued as his eyes swept away. His feelings beginning to gush out as he crossed his arms.”At least, not with Mr. Gray it ain’t.” Victor bit his lip as he stepped forward craning his head to listen attempting to be attentive, his big eyes swallowing every word. He couldn’t help but be a tad curious.”It’s…” Ethan cleared his throat as the boy leaned close, perhaps a bit too much.”I can’t really wrap my head around it.” 

“Do you think maybe…” Victor’s lips pressed together as he thought about what he was about to say.”Do you think perhaps it isn’t really the fornication your distraught over?” Even someone as naive as Victor could tell what it really was.

“What do you mean?” Ethan blinked his brow furrowing.

“What I mean is…” Victor hesitated picking at the front of his shirt. “Well I guess what I’m saying is.” He gestured awkwardly.”Perhaps you’re in love with Mr.Gray…?”

“What?!” Ethan’s hands dropped to his side as he shouted in surprise. Before he could even fathom an answer they were interrupted. Something about Miss Ives. Because it was always about her although this time it was a welcome distraction. Chandler wasn’t sure he wanted to find out the answer to Victor’s question. 

//Episode 8 all happens according to the show. Brona’s pain is eased as she dies from TB with the help of Victor Frankenstein. Miss Ives rejects Dorian. The vampire attack at the theater, all that. Than after Ethan Chandler rips apart the men in the (bar?) My rewrites pick up again.//

Dorian lay prone on the floor of his mansion surrounded by expensive wine and liquor. The sound of Wagner rattling the paintings on his wall as he mumbled to himself over and over that he didn’t NEED Miss Ives. He’d been foolish to think she’d want him in such a way. How could he have gotten his hopes up? Why would anyone love him? He was a wretched waste of space, his painting was evidence of that.

“Ah...I would die if I could.” A wine bottle was sent flying across the room as he tossed it toward an extra scrutinizing painting.”Fuck off. You have no right to judge.” His eyes rolled closed as he brought a hand up to cradle his pained chest. He could barely breathe. He’d been crying for almost an hour since he’d come home. He felt disgusted and sick; although that was probably the alcohol. “What is the point of all this hedonism if I can still feel the pain of rejection?” He continued to lament not taking notice of the shadow hovering in the doorway of his vast painting room.”Ah, fuck it.” The immortal pulled himself up from his heap grabbing another bottle”I don’t need her. Or that mangy Ethan Chandler…” Gray threw his head back inhaling the half empty wine bottle.

“Mangy?” The wolf barked stalking in hunched down on all fours, his fur stained maroon from his earlier activities. Dorian hiccuped his gaze swimming as he stared at the animal circling him around the room.

“Yeah you heard me.” He snapped hardly picking up on the fact that the wolf was leaving bloody footprints all over his floor or maybe he just didn’t care.

“You’re a sight…” The wolf mocked stopping in front of the slighter man to give him a once over. His mouth curling in disgust at the scent of shame and alcohol. 

“You’re one to talk.” Dorian snapped back gesturing at the other with the wine bottle.”What poor sod did you tear apart.” The wolf paused lifting a paw to examine it as if forgetting he’d just ripped several men in twine. 

“Not important.” The wolf shifted pushing closer his teeth glinting.

“Here to do me in too?” Dorian outstretched his arms lifting his head to the ceiling.”Go ahead.” This caused the creature to pause mid step tilting his head.

“I did not come here to eat you.” He almost sounded offended. Dorian dropped his arms grabbing for another bottle of wine bottle.

“How boring. Than why are you here?”

“I..” The wolf paused a moment.”My human half is in pain.” He shifted to sit on his haunches. The wine bottle paused against Dorian’s lips. 

“What...What do you mean?” He lowered the bottle placing it at his side, whatever childish annoyance he had toward Ethan gone in an instant. 

“His lady has died.” The wolf continued his eyes casting off toward the side.”He is not himself. I worry.” 

“So you came to me? What am I going to do? He doesn’t want me.” Dorian placed a ringed hand to his chest.”I’m not his mistress.” What did the wolf think he could do? 

“Before I took over the last thing he was thinking of was coming to you for comfort.” The wolf appeared to shrug.”I didn’t think it wise to relinquish control to him anywhere else. So I came here.” Dorian shifted, looking away once more for a moment. His eyes casting around the room at the paintings acting as their audience. 

“Fine.” The immortal let out a defeated wheeze. “Why not?” He figured his day couldn’t get much fucking worse. The wolf snorted softly seeming annoyed with Dorian’s lack of care but knew more was going on than he probably was aware of.

“Very well.” Dorian turned his eyes back over to the creature surprised by how quickly the fur and teeth began to recede slowly revealing the face of a human man with dark bags under his eyes. Chandler collapsed face first onto the ground. His history torn body caked in blood. He practically looked dead. 

“Ethan!” Dorian’s heart sped up as he scrambled drunkenly to the others side. The wolf had been right. Ethan didn’t look great at all. The wolf man moaned as Dorian brought him into his arms. His blood caked face presses between Gray’s breasts. 

“Dorian…” Ethan croaked softly tears beginning to form at the corner of his eyes.”I’m so sorry.” Why was he apologizing? “Should have been more honest.” The man’s accent was at its thickest as he began to blubber like a small child. 

“H-hey. None of...t-that.” Dorian suddenly felt guilty for thinking his problems were somehow greater than the man clinging to him were. “I should be the one apologizing.” He’d been sort of unreasonably mean to Ethan. He’d invited the man into his mansion. He’d been the one to offer him rich music and drink. When the man didn’t know how to handle it all, what did he do? Rejected him instead of giving him time to figure it out. Why did he have any right to complain about Miss Ives rejecting him.”I’m so very selfish…” He muttered softly leaning down to nestle his face in hair covered in viscera, unperturbed by it all. 

“...She’s dead...Dorian…”

“Your lady? I see.” Dorian sighed.”My condolences Mr. Chandler.” 

“...Am...I alone now?” The man’s questions were innocent and soft. Dorian couldn’t bring himself to be cold.

“No. No of course not. I am right here.” 

“You don’t hate me?” Dorian felt another pang of guilt rack his body.

“No.” Quite the opposite in fact he realized. 

“I don’t hate you either.” Ethan’s hand found purchase overtop of Dorian’s giving it a weak squeeze.”I….should have ...said that earlier…” There was something else there. Gray could sense it, but he wasn;t sure now was the time to press. 

“Now now.” The immortal chided.”Sleep for now.” He could tell the wolf man could barely keep his eyes open. He was fairly exhausted himself in fact. His eyes fluttered shut. They probably shouldn't sleep on the floor but his legs had already gone numb from the waist down. So as it were. Two broken men fell together on blood and alcohol covered floor tangled together in shared despair. One could only wonder what would happen when they awoke.


End file.
